Valentine's day surprise
by marisol777
Summary: It is Valentine's day and Steven has something planed for Marisol. With her little brother,Shadow, spending the day with his older sister. WIll it be a romantic time for two or will it turn into a battle for Marisol's time and love.


Marisol was walking around Angel Grove park with her little brother by her side. She was wearing her hand made pink and red tie-die T-shirt, wit ha pair of accidentally bleached jean shorts (Courtesy of Shadow who had wanted to surprise her in doing some laundry for her but messed up with when to add the bleach or not)They were talking and having a relaxing day off.

(Marisol of fighting Rita and Zedd and Shadow of G.U.N.). Shadow walked closer to her then he normally did, mostly because he barely knew anything about this place besides the fact that his sister was one of the defenders here, the defenders were called Power Rangers, there were multiple teams of them, this place had more cosmic energy but had enough Chaos energy to sustain him for long periods of time, and the fact that and most of te citizens were either afraid of him but left him alone or knew he was really kind and talked to him when they saw him.

As the odd siblings were walking they were approached by a young man with a pink and red rose and a card, looking at her he asked "Are you Marisol Marquez?"

"Yes," She replied as she subconsciously pulled Shadow behind her "Why?"

"These are for you." he replied handing them to her and walked away.

"That was weird." Shadow said as he looked at the single rose that was in her hand and the card that was attached to her flower "That kid knew your name and handed you stuff and walked away."

As she read the card she smirked when she found out who wrote it. "That is because he was a messenger, not the one who sent them." She said showing him the card decorated in pink and red hearts.

"A Valentine's Day Card." he said then read on. He never really liked the store bought cards because some were too romantic, some were not romantic enough and the ones for friends and family were just plain weird, unless they were cards that were handed out at a Child's Valentine's Day party at school. "Steven bought you a card and a single rose, though I have to admit he did do a good job at picking out the rose."

As they walked they passed by the pound where Marisol and Steven started dating and shared their very first kiss (Funny story how that happened) Pulling Shadow toward the pound so they were over looking it on the giant smooth rock that was over the water. Sitting down she sighed and held the rose looking at it, When she looked down at the water ash saw all the lilly pads and the pound life wondering what she was going to do for tonight. She wanted to spend time with her brother, not being able to spend as much time as she wanted because she believed him to be dead for almost five years and he still only showed emotion around her.

They were relaxing as a little wooden boat was pushed towards them. Sitting on the boat was a bear wit ha heart and another rose. This time the rose was red and white. the bear was white with a red heart. When she picked up what was in the boat something else caught her eyes looking in she noticed there was something in there, when she picked it up she noticed that it was for Shadow. Tossing it at him he caught it and looked at it and noticed that it was a bag of candy. He saw that it was different kinds of candy so he rationalized that the others did not know what kind of candy he liked so they just collected a good amount of it for him.

The card she had received she put in her bag she always carried with bear's head was sticking out of the bag as well. So her hands were freed up if she needs them, they continued on their walk enjoying spending time with each other. Knowing that she had other people to spend the day with besides him, and that made him a littel sad. while his 'older sister' had other people to spend holidays and special occasions with he had only her to spend them with. Sure there was his friends back in the dimension he lives in, but he did not want to spend a lot of time with them because that is what he usually did every day. He spend lots of days wit h Marisol and her friends enjoyed the time he had to spend with just his sister, since he was immortal or ages very slowly and she aged normally.

The two walked around the town collecting the things that he boyfriend left for her to collect and a few things for Shadow. Since he could be the age of ten or sixteen, even over fifty years old but when ever he pointed that out, she would point out that she is over sixty years old in that sense. Be cause she was fourteen when she left the Ark and if she stayed their and was sworn to secrecy she would have been about sixty-four when he was released and now she would be about sixty-six. He laughed to himself at the thought.

"What's so funny,Shadow?"

"Wha...oh I was just laughting at how yow are just sixteen years old yet you claim to be older than sixty because you were on the Ark with me." the black hedgehog explained with a small smile "You said that when you met the president in my dimention for me, to make sure I could stay out of GU.N.'s control. You did the same thing Gerald did on the Ark."

"Well, I do care about you very much Shadow. Yow are my brother and I will protect you." Marisol said

The two of them were heading to the gym and juice bar. Marisol now was carrying a bouquet of roses and water lilies. Six of each the roses were a mix between red and pink, white and pink, black and pink, black and red, and red and white. While the lilies were a mix of blue and green, aqua and turquoise, aqua and green, turquoise and blue, and green and aqua. They had to admit, he had gone all out on the flowers. Many people would get normal flowers for the people they care about but Steven got tye-dye flowers for his girl. Shadow opened the door for her since she had her hands full and did not want anyone to know that she was a telikinetic. She tied the flowers together with the pink ribbon with red hearts on it, she found it with the last flower.

When they entered the main room the other rangers waved them over to their table and they sat down next to the others. "Hey guys what's going on?" Marisol asked raising an eye at how her friends were smiling at her and her brother.

"Would you stop staring at me. I hate being stared at." Shadow said as he tried to hide behind Marisol.

"So looks like you found most of the gifts he got you." Mark said

"Most!?" Shadow and Marisol asked wide eyed

"Mark." Trish and Sue yelled together slapping him in the arm (Sue slapped and Trish punched)

"Dude, way to ruin the surprise." Dillan said sounding angry

"What surprise?" Shadow asked in confusion and looked at Marisol who had a strange look on her face.

"It is nothing to worry about Mark, just almost gave something away."Sue replied with a wave of her hand. "Don't ask because we do not know what it is all he said was that it was a surprise."

"And don't you dare try to read our minds Marisol." Trish said looking sternly at the pink ranger.

"What?" the telikinetic asked surprised "I would never read people's minds if it is a surprise. I might be able to read minds but I respect privacy."

Little did she know is that her boyfriend was sneaking up on her. He had two bags in his hands one pink and one red. Once he reached the table he swung the bags in front of his girlfriend and Shadow, then kissed he on the cheek making the hedgehog cringe and scrounge up his face in disgust. It was not that he hated her boyfriend it was that fact that well he found romance to be gross. (Marisol assumed it was because he was still a child, and at times it showed)

"Open them up." Steven said waving them on

The others had already traded their Valentines gifts and was going to wait till they met up with Steven to hand Alpha his gifts. Marisol and Shadow slowly opened the bags and Marisol laughed at what she saw it was another little bear but this time it had a football helmet on and it was caring a football in its paws. She also pulled out a small box of chocolates

"Cute." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

When Shadow opened his gift he saw it was a picture of his human family, he saw that it could open and when he opened it he saw ope side had Gerald and Maria on it the other side had Eliz and Marisol on it and in the middle was the whole family picture. A few tears fell out of his eyes when he saw his family all smiling together, happy with their lives. When he noticed there was something else in the bag he pulled out a jar of chocolate spheres, opening the lid he decided to try one and noticed it was a chocolate covered cherry. the couple sat down and talked fro a while as they drank the shakes that they ordered. When they were done they cleaned up the small mess and headed off to teleport to the shi to give Alpha their presents.

"Rangers? Shadow?" HE asked "What are you doing here?"

"We have something for you." Sue said in a sing-songish voice

"Okay." the little robot replied confused as to what made their blue ranger act like that. Then he determined it was just because today being Valentine's day and Sue was a romantic.

They each presented their cards to him (Shadow giving him a bear he picked out because none of the card would work for him being too not caring or too much love for his taste) Alpha was surprised at what he saw. He knew that the rangers cared for him but he never knew that they cared that much for him that much. What surprised him more was Shadow giving him a gift instead of just rolling his eyes at the thought. Alpha had his own surprise for them. he brought out a cake with white frosting and little pink and read hearts in a pattern. Once the cake was cut and each got a peace they stayed and hung out with Alpha for a while. When it was time to go Shadow delivered half of the cake to Sonic and his friends, and then came back.

Shadow and Marisol were watching a movie, Shadow sitting next to Marisol on the couch leaning up against the cushions as he watched the comedy with hi sister. When the doorbell rang Shadow's ears perked and Marisol looked over at the door. Getting up she opened the door and showed her a white envelope, opening it up he showed her two ticket to a movie she wanted to see but was sold out, smiling she hugged him and then frowned. She knew she had to spend time with her boyfriend as well as Shadow, but she was not sure how he would react to her pritty much ditching him to watch the movie without him.

"Shadow." She called lightly

When his head popped up behind a wall he looked at her and Steven. His eyes widened at the realization what she wanted to asked and looked down. He knew that she had other people to hang out with besides him and he already spent all day with her so he nodded "If you want to go Marisol you can. I don't mind, I will just watch movies here, or I can head back if you want."

"You know you are always welcome here Shadow, you are family and I don't mind. I'll go and get ready." she said and left for her room.

Steven sat next to Shadow on the couch and looked at him with a small smile, hen looked back at the TV at the scene that was playing. He laughed at what happened to one of the characters. He knew that none of them would get hurt badly. When Marisol got back down she smiled at how she hear no fighting, and both boys were actually pleasant to each other. She cleared her throat to tell him she was ready. Shadow walked over to her and hugged her good bye and sat back on the couch looking at the TV sighing. He knew that he should not be this clingy to her, and he tried to prepare for this on the Ark, knowing that when they got to Earth like Vincent had said Maria would not spend all her time with him. So he tried to get used to the fact that his sister would be hanging out wit other people, Shadow found it much easier when it was just friends that were girls but when it came to her dating he understood that he did not have to be there with her every time though he figured Gerald would send him with Maria on movie dates, till his creator trusted the young man.

"Bye Marisol, Steven have fun." he said

"Bye Shadow, you can make some pop corn up and watch any movie you want, but stay away from my horror movies in the box. If I find it unlocked you are in big trouble." She said in a stern voice

Smiling a little he hugged her once more before going back to the couch.

"Well what do we have here?" a new voice asked

Turning around they saw Marisol's dad

"Mr. Marquez how are you?" the white ranger asked shaking his hand

"What movie?" Kevin asked

"The new horror movie that came out, it is rated _ **PG-13**_ so it is not to scary." Shadow's ears perked up at what Steven had said. Marisol would only let him watch _ **PG-13**_ movies alone and then watch **_R_** movies with other people. He remembered when he first watched an _**R**_ movie alone on the Ark. He realized it was terrifying and Gerald scolded him for it, when he was done lecturing Shadow about it he was then pulled close to Gerald and spent the rest of the day with his father.

"Alright have fun." He said and sat next to Shadow. "I'll spend some time with Shadow, if that is alright with you."

"Sure." he replied shrugging his shoulders

"Bye Marisol, bye Steven." Mr. Marquez said

As they were heading out Steven pulled out the tickets again and moved them to show a third ticket. He smiled kindly at her hoping she would get the picture, when she just tilted her head Steven realized that she did not understand.

Chuckling he pulled her into a hug and called out for her father and littel brother.

"What is it Steven?" Kevin asked

"What?" Shadow asked as he looked at a confused telikinetic and her boyfriend laughing with her in his arms. "What are you laughing at?" he didn't know why but his face redden at this.

Snapping out of her confused state "What is going on Steven! Why are you laughing, what is so funny?" She snapped

Steven said laughting "I have another ticket for Shadow if he wanted to come. When he said he was going to stay here I figured he did not want to go, the I realized i should ask or have you call him out. Sine he only has you and Dr. Eliz to spend the holiday with and she is spending it with her husband I figured he could come with us."

"I understand what you are doing." Marisol said "But what about just hanging out. Just the two of us." as much as I am glad you wanted to include him I have to say no."

"What." Shadow almost wined "Please can't I go."

"Yeah please can't he go." the silver/white ranger said joining in with Shadow hoping it will work "I already have the ticket so it will either go to waste or I would have to take someone else."

Looking at them she smirked, she tried one more time "Shadow we can't always be together. I spent all day with you and all I ask is a movie with my boyfriend." she said

"He said I could go." the black hedgehog countered "Please?"

She looked at Steven and sighed nodding her head she finally said "Fine if it is alright with Steven and my dad then it is alright with me. But I am sitting in between you two."

"Deal." the two said in unison

Pulling the hedgehog towards her as the young couple walked to the theater. When they got there they bought popcorn, pop, and candy for each of them then headed to the theater-room. When they sat down they noticed not a lot of people were in the show. That there were very few couples there. Shadow knew he would be the only hedgehog there, but he moved closer to Marisol and Steven out of habit. He knew no one would pick him up by the scruff of his neck, and drag him out of the room scolding him like it happened on the Ark, but he still felt nervous around other people.

As the movie started every thing was calm, but Marisol was worried about Shadow. She knew how bad he reacted to a movie like this before and hoped that he would be alright. He had Gerald back then and now at the moment he had Marisol, when he was scared he would either scream or cry. She kept looking at him as the movie went on to hopefully calm him down so he can keep his dignity and reputation. thought lots of people around Angel Grove knew that he was childish at times so they did not bother him when he was with Marisol or treat him like one.

When the movie ended, the lights came on and Marisol picked Shadow up (Him having fallen asleep during the movie) the couple walked home as Shadow slept, wishing that they had brought a car. When they reached the Marquez residents, Marisol sat Shadow down with her powers and kissed Steven.

"You know you didn't need to buy a ticket for Shadow. He could have stayed here and hung out with dad." Marisol said "He does not have to be with Grandma Eliz or me every day."

"I know I just wanted to do something nice for him. You told us that Vincent when he was a kid would alway try to take Maria away from Shadow. So I invited him so he would know that I would not take you away from him. I want him to be comfortable with me and to know that I will not keep you from him." he explained "He is important to you and therefore important to me."

Marsol concentrated and Shadow slowly fell back into her arms from the air. She smiled and then said "I think he will appreciate that. I know that you want him to know you are not taking me away from him, but he also has to learn to share me. I can not just keep bringing him with me on my dates. I thought tonight was supposed to be about you and me, that is why I hung out with him all day."

"Plans change and besides I bought the ticket a head of time for today so we could spend time together." he replied "good night Marisol."

"Night Steven." She replied as she entered her house.

First thing she did was tuck in the sleeping hedgehog in his room and then headed to get back into her PJ's. After that was done she walked around to make sure that all the doors were locked, she checked on Shadow then headed to bed herself. She read the Bible and then fell asleep.


End file.
